Fourteen Years Later
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Masaya and Ichigo were together and had a girl. Masaya dies, but Deep Blue comes back. He takes his daughter away from Ryou and Ichigo. He names her Mirai. The mews try and take her back because she is one of them. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue: After the Final Battle

Disclaimer-I will never own TMM!

It has been 5 years since the battle between the aliens and the mew mews. Masaya and Ichigo were together, but broke apart after a while. Ichigo had a girl, but Masaya took her away and passed her along to an American family.

After Masaya and Ichigo divorced, Ichigo started to date Ryou, the leader of the Mew Project. It went further when she became Ichigo Shirogane. She doesn't remember anything about the girl she had with Masaya.

Masaya dies, but Deep Blue comes back after years of conserving energy. He remembers the little girl from Ichigo. He decided to name her Mirai Blue.

Now, it has been 14 ½ years since he delivered Mirai to the Human family. Mirai's name in America is Leigh Conte'. She doesn't know anything about her real mother or father. She doesn't even know about her mother's mew power and her father's power as Deep Blue.

Now see what happens when she meets her father and brothers, Pai and Taruto. She learns that Kisshu will become her new guardian, and she lives in the spaceship from the battle.


	2. Ch1 Truth

Chapter 1-True Identity

Leigh Conte' was an ordinary 14 year old who knew nothing about her past. She is just like any other girl her age, but she thought she saw an alien in the hallway at school.

She was in Mr. Keith's class, and he was never going to let her out to check to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Before she could say or do anything, she sees the alien's head at the window of the classroom. He knocks on the door. Mr. Keith answers the door and stares at the person-like-thing.

"Hello. How may I help you sir?" asks Mr. Keith. The alien at the door just looks at him like he has no clue what he said.

"I need to speak with the person who understands what I'm saying," said the alien in Japanese. He looks around the room to find dozens of confused faces.

Mr. Keith turns to the class and asks, "Does anybody understand him?"

Leigh raises her hand and gets up to walk toward the alien. "Yes, I do." She turns to the alien and asks in Japanese, "What do you want with me, Mr.—

"Just call me Father. I am your father, and my name is Deep Blue. Your name is Mirai Blue," interrupted Deep Blue.

Leigh looks at him for a moment confused. No one in her class knows what she is saying to the guest, but it might not be good from the look on her face.

Mr. Keith asks, "Leigh, is there something wrong? What is he speaking and how do you understand him?"

"Um…I don't know how to explain it, but he's calling me his daughter. I don't know how to answer the other questions," says Leigh. "Can I go with him in the hall?"

Mr. Keith nods, and Leigh and Deep Blue leave the classroom. Now Leigh is too confused about her 'father'. She turns to him.

"Ok now then. My name is Leigh Conte'. How can I be your daughter? How can I speak and understand Japanese?" Leigh asks.

"You will need an explanation about everything," says Deep Blue after thinking about how to answer this.

"Yeah I do, because I don't understand it at all."

"Very well then. Your mother is Ichigo Shirogane. She and I were together long enough to have you, but she doesn't know any thing about you. Later on, she married Ryou Shirogane. I took you away from them thinking he would use you in one of his projects.

So I took you in for about 1 year, and gave you up until the time was right for you to return. I gave you the name Mirai Blue," explained Deep Blue.

"Wait a minute. So, Ryou is my half-father? And Ichigo is my real mother? What kind of projects?" asks Leigh.

"Technically, he is your half-father, but not your real father. I'm your real father. Yes she is. Ryo's projects involve the Red Dot DNA. You have it from you mother."

"What is the Red Dot DNA?"

"The Red Dot DNA is where certain people can obtain and animal and become a Mew Mew. He would have used you if he found out that you had that kind of DNA."

"Ok then. I guess you want me to go back with you then? Are there anymore things I should know about before leaving?"

"Well, lets see. You have two brothers named Pai and Taruto, your mentor/guardian will be Kisshu, and you're half-human and half-alien."

"Oh is that all? I have two older brothers, a mentor, and I'm a what now?"

"You're half-human and half-alien," repeats Deep Blue. He pulls out a weird-looking gun and shoots Mirai. (A/N-I'm going to start calling Leigh Mirai now.)

She lands on her feet at the other end of the hall. When she looks up at her father, she starts to feel uneasy. Deep Blue starts to see something pop out on her head and from behind.

Mirai hears two POOFS and her father laughing at what he sees. He sees cat ears and a cat tail on his daughter. Soon after he explains that she has a raven mountain cat gene, another alien shows up by teleporting there.

"Ah, another kitty mew. How nice. Who is she anyway Deep Blue?" says the alien who just popped out of nowhere.

"My name is Mirai Blue, you moron. What do you mean by 'kitty mew'?" asks Mirai.

Deep Blue steps in so they wouldn't get into a fight. "Now now, Kisshu, why did you call her that? She answered the other one."

"Wait. You're my mentor/guardian?! There is no way he is Kisshu, Father," says Mirai.

Now Kisshu looks dumbstruck. He turns on Mirai. "What did you just say, you kitty cat? My name is Kisshu."

"Father said that you are my mentor and guardian. And I am NOT just a cat! I'm also half-human and half-alien."

"Deep Blue, how is she a cat, an alien, and a human?" asks Kisshu. _'She's pretty cute for a 14 year old,'_ Kisshu thinks to himself.

"I will tell you later Kisshu, but for now, she belongs to you, and she is just like her mother, Ichigo. If you would be so kind and hold her down, I can give her 14 earrings," says Deep Blue.

"What do you mean 14 earrings?" asks Mirai. Kisshu caught her in a flash.

"Well, lets see. Two green ones to summon Kisshu; two yellow ones to summon Taruto; two purple ones to summon Pai; two blue ones to summon me. The other ones are for calling my power so you could use it," explained Deep Blue.

"Oh great," says Kisshu. He just realized what Deep Blue just said. "Hold still Mirai!"

"Fine!"

With her new earrings in, she staggers out of Kisshu's hold on her. Unfortunately, she faints in the hall.


	3. Ch2 What is going on

Chapter 2- What is going on here?

Deep Blue and Kisshu take Mirai back to her classroom after she faints. No one wanted to go near to the girl in an alien's arms. She still had her ears and tail popped out. At first, no one knew who she was. She finally wakes up and looks around the room.

"Why do I fell like I'm not me anymore? Father? Kisshu? What happened to me?" asks Mirai in the only language that they know.

"Um…Well, you fainted after you father put those in," says Kisshu while pointing at her ears.

She noticed her classmates were staring at her now visible alien ears that popped out. Mirai looks for an explanation from her father and guardian, but only saw shocked looks on their faces.

"Can I go to a mirror?" asks Mirai.

Her teacher nods, and Mirai leaves at a run to find a mirror. What she didn't know was that Kisshu was following her to her destination. She turns around because she heard a noise from behind. She sees Kisshu there along with a blonde guy, and five girls I weird clothing.

"Kisshu, I have your type of ears, but I kinda look like the girl in pink with the cat features. Who is she anyway?" says Mirai.


	4. Ch3 Daughter Meets

Chapter 3- When Daughter Meets Mother

Kisshu turns around to face his foes, the Mews. He wonders what they were doing her. He then turns to Mirai.

"Mirai, I think you had better go get your father before things get ugly," says Kisshu before turning around.

Mirai leaves as she is told to do. She rushes into her classroom at full speed. "Father, Kisshu told me to get you before things get messy. I think he is going to fight some people and a blonde guy."

"What? Ryou is here?! Then that means that the Mews are here as well!" yells Deep Blue. "Come on Mirai. Time to meet you mother."

"Hai," she says while running after her father into the hall.

"Kisshu, I need you to go get Pai and Taruto. You will need lots of help to fight," says Deep Blue. He turns to the Mews. "Ah, welcome Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Mew lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, and Ryou Shirogane. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Deep Blue! Who is that behind you?" says Ryou.

"Oh you mean Mirai? I'm surprised you don't recognize her, Ichigo. After all, she is our daughter. She is Ryou's half-daughter anyways," explained Deep Blue.

"You mean to say that she is my mother? No wonder I have the DNA from her," says Mirai stepping from behind her father.

"What DNA? You mean the Red Dot DNA? Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" asks Ryou.

"The DNA that my mother has. Yes it is the Red Dot."

"Ok then, but why and how do you have those cat features? Only I have them," says Ichigo.

After bring filled in about what she has, Kisshu answers, "She has the raven mountain cat gene."

"Wow, another mountain cat. Quite impressive Deep Blue, but she is one of us."

"No I'm not one of you. I'm staying with my father and my brothers. If I have to fight you to stay with him, then fine. Bring it on Mew Ichigo!" says Mirai.

"Fine Mirai. I will fight you."


	5. Ch4 Power

_Disclaimer__-I don't own TMM!_

Chapter 4-Power Within Mirai

As Mew Ichigo and Mirai square off, Pai and Taruto finally show up. Kisshu tells them about Mirai, and they don't understand what happened until they see and alien-eared, cat-girl about to fight on of the mews.

"Mew Ichigo, I will stay with my father and brothers. Lets get this over with already," says Mirai.

"Yes, lets," says Ichigo. She already summoned her Strawberry Bell.

Mirai sees inside herself a sword and brings it out. Deep Blue and the aliens remember that sword as Deep Blue's. Everyone, except Ichigo and Mirai, are shocked to see how a 14 year old could summon a powerful being's weapon.

Deep Blue realizes that she is about to take out one of his power earrings. He gets a ball of power in his hand and shoots it at his daughter. She recovers quickly and begins to glow a sky blue.

Towards the end of the match, both opponents were about to collapse. Before either of them could fall, Kisshu and Ryou run towards them to catch them. Mirai stops glowing and Ichigo transforms back to normal. Mirai's cat and alien features disappear.

Pai, Taruto, and Deep Blue go towards Mirai and Kisshu. Deep Blue turns toward Ryou and says, "Until next time."

With that being said, the four aliens and Mirai teleport out of the hall and out of the school. They end up at the spaceship that they live in and put Mirai in a room that was connected to Kisshu's room.

In the middle of the night, Mirai wakes up in a bizarre place. She suddenly remembers what happened earlier that day. She sees a door and opens it. She walks into a hallway and ends up in another room.

"What is it Mirai? Is something wrong?" the room's occupant says. She recognizes it as Kisshu's voice.

"Nothing I'm fine. I'm just wondering where I am. And how I got here as well," says Mirai.

"Ah, Kitty is worried. Ok then, you're in my room that is connected to yours. You walked through the door," joked Kisshu.

"That is not what I meant! Where are we? How did we get here?"

"Oh. We are in the home spaceship. We teleported from your school. You and your mother fainted after your battle. You displayed quite a lot of power for your age though."

"Oh. K."

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I now can see how my mother sorta liked you. You're nice and cute, for an alien. I guess I'll probably be fighting my mother from now on while I'm with you guys."

"Yeah, you will, but it will get better. You're cute, for half-human and half-alien."

"Lets hope so!" Mirai mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that. Did you enjoy fighting your first battle today? You did well for your first one. You will be learning how to control your Father's power and fighting from me, since I'm now you guardian."

"I guess you can be more than a mentor, guardian and an alien. When do we start my other lessons? I have school all week."

Kisshu shakes his head and says, "Kitten, your Father told you teacher that you wouldn't be in school the rest of the week. Did I hear right when he said that you have an important test all next week?"

"What?! You must be joking! This is the first I've heard of that test. So what does that mean I'm doing the rest of this week?"

"You'll be staying here and out of your father's way. He and Pai will be planning an attack on the Mews, so I have to have you ready for the next fight."

"Wait. I have a softball game tomorrow in Cubstripes. I have to go get my uniform before the game."

"You will not be going until you can control you cat features. I forbid you to go tomorrow. Do you understand me Mirai?"

"Yes Kisshu. When does training end anyway?"

"It will end about 6:00 at night, so I suggest you go back to bed. We start at 9 in the morning."

"Fine by me." She turns to leave through the same door she came through.

'Let's see. Kisshu will be busy. Pai and Father are busy. That leaves Taruto. Maybe he might come watch the game tomorrow,' Mirai thinks to herself.

'_I probably will do everything I did to Ichigo to Mirai, but first of all, she is my charge. That means I have to watch her,'_ thinks Kisshu to himself as he sees Mirai off to her room.


	6. Ch5 Trouble

Chapter 5-Mirai in **DEEP** Trouble

After her training with Kisshu, Mirai and Taruto teleport to her human room and gets her uniform, and then they teleport to Cubstripes for her game. Taruto had to put on one of her old hats so he wouldn't attract attention with his ears. All he had to do was not talk during their time there.

Everything was going well so far. They were in their last inning with the score 15-13. They were winning so far and Mirai was up at bat. The pitcher threw the ball and she hit the ball into right field. When she got onto 1st base, she started to hear a couple of poofs. She turned around and saw her tail with a light green bow tied on it. (A/N- Kisshu's color.)

She started to fell pain in her helmet that she knew was a sign that her ears popped out. She turns to the umpire and calls for time, and then turns to the coach at 1st.

"Um…I don't know how to explain it, but I need to switch runners. Someone has to run for me," says Mirai.

"I can't let you do that Leigh. You know the rules. Why do you need to have someone run for you?" asks the other coach.

"I can't tell you why. Please I have to take this off now." She's holding on to her helmet. She realizes that her earrings are hurting her.

"Do you have something wrong with you? Is your mother here to check on you?" asks Mr. Roy, the 1st base coach.

"Yes there is, and my older brother is here." She turns to the people in the bleachers and yells, "TARUTO!"

Taruto teleports onto the field. Mr. Roy and Mr. Roach, the coach, are surprised to see a boy teleport onto the field. Mirai hears another pop and she realizes that it was her alien ears that were left.

"Taruto, I need you to go and get Kisshu. Please, before I have to run again. Oh yeah, can you tell him that I'm staring to Father's power coming back?" asks Mirai in Japanese so only her brother can understand her.

"Ok Mirai. Do you know where he is?" asks Taruto.

"He is in his room thinking about tomorrows training for me. Please hurry."

"Ok. I'm going." Taruto teleports to Kisshu's room.

"KISSHU! Mirai is in trouble," says Taruto coming from the doorway.

"Taruto, what are you talking about? She's in her room sleeping," says Kisshu. _'Or she had better be! If not, she is in deep trouble when I find her!'_ he thinks to himself.

Taruto shakes his head. "Um…She's not there. She is in Cubstripes at her softball game. She and I were over there watching the game."

"WHAT?! What kind of trouble is she in?" asks the angry and worried Kisshu.

"Well, her cat and alien features popped out; the coaches won't switch her for one of her teammates and she's staring to fell Father's power earrings. Oh, and she says to hurry up!"

"Oh no! Taruto I need you to go get Pai. Please don't say anything to Deep Blue about this."

"Ok." He teleports to where Pai is, but he doesn't see his Father anywhere in the room.

"Pai, Kisshu said to hurry up and go with us to Cubstripes. Mirai is in trouble with—" starts Taruto, but is cut off by a shadow in the darkness.

"She's in trouble with who Taruto?" said an icy-cold voice. It was Deep Blue's voice.

"Um…Her cat and alien features popped out, and she is staring to feel your power earrings you gave her. Kisshu told me to get Pai, and he said not to say anything that might worry you."

"Pai, were leaving with Taruto and Kisshu. Taruto, was she supposed to leave home?"

"No Father. She wasn't."

"We had better go before she gets caught," says the quiet Pai.

"You're right Pai. Let's go Taruto," says Deep Blue.

Taruto nods, and they all teleport to where Mirai is. She senses four different power levels and looks up to see her brothers, Kisshu, and her Father.

By the time they got there, she was still on 1st base. The pitcher was throwing the ball and Mirai started to leave the bag. The batter hit the ball, but got out by the second baseman.

The second baseman charged at her until Pai decided to step into the chase, but her gets hurt, and Mirai is safe at 1st. She turns around to see Pai on the ground unconscious. She calls for time again, but his time she takes her helmet off carefully. Everyone was staring at her cat ears and alien ears.

"Father, I'm sorry to have brought you here for no reason. I didn't mean to get Pai hurt because of me. Kisshu, it is time to teach me something new," says Mirai in a low voice.

"Fine, but after this you're in trouble for disobeying me. What is it?" says Kisshu.

"How do I get Pai onto the top of the dugout over there? He needs to be off the field so we can continue," She points to where the other green people are.

"You need enough strength to make that jump. You will also need a lot of speed."

Mirai looks up at her father who already has a glowing blue orb in his hand. She takes out one of the power earrings and gives it to Kisshu. She then tells Mr. Roy to tell the people in this dugout to move their stuff. She looks at her father and nods her head.

Deep Blue got the signal and threw the power at his daughter. She falls back and hits the pointed wire of the fence of the dugout. Mr. Roy sees the blood coming out of her back where the wire hit her. He calls Mr. Roach to come over here and move her before something happens.

Deep Blue sees this and yells back off of her, but they don't understand him at all. Mirai begins to glow the sky blue again and tells them to back off. Her wounds begin to heal, but the blood on her shirt is still there. No one could believe how she was able to pick up a larger boy and still jump up on top of the dugout her team was in. She then tells her family that they have about 5 more minutes before the game is over, so they decided to stay and watch.

Deep Blue had a 'We'll talk about this later' look on his face when Mirai looked up at him. She nods her head and runs back to retrieve her helmet, and the game starts again.


	7. Ch6 Watching

Chapter 6-Who was Watching Her?

Above everybody in the bleachers, there was a hooded figure watching a glowing cat/alien girl return to the field. The figure was someone she had encountered before. The figure removed his hood.

The figure had blonde hair. He was Ryou Shirogane from Tokyo. Behind him was a redhead who was Mirai's mother. They decided to come watch her game to see how well she does in American sports. (A/N-don't ask me how they knew she was on a team because I really don't know myself!) To them, she was good, but to the others, she was terrible.

Ichigo senses something wrong and looks to see where she went. She sees Deep Blue, Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai on top of the dugout. She taps Ryou lightly and points to where the aliens were. Ryou calls the other mews and tells them to get here fast.


	8. Ch7 Kidnapped?

Chapter 7-Mirai Kidnapped

After Ryou called the others, Keiichiro made a teleportation portal in order for them to get there. As they get there, Ichigo and Ryou were going over the plan. They were going to get Mirai, but first they had to distract the aliens watching her.

"Ok, now then. Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce, you guys distract the aliens long enough so Zakuro, Pudding, and I can get Mirai," says Ryou.

Ryou spilt the groups, and the groups begin. It was easy to get the alien's attention. All they had to do was call their names and run away.

As the alien's weren't thinking that it was a trap, the other group went to get Mirai. Pudding went after Mr. Roy, Zakuro went in front of Mirai, and Ryou went behind Mirai in order to grab her when Zakuro went after her.

"Well, I'm impressed. That was easy enough," says Zakuro.

'_Kitten, you okay?'_ came Kisshu's voice inside Mirai's mind.

'_Kisshu? How are you doing this?'_ asks Mirai.

'_Yeah it's me. Don't worry about that right now. What is going on?'_

'_Oh. Well, Zakuro, Ryou, and Pudding captured me while you guys are on your wild mew chase.'_

'_Holy crap! It's a trap! Listen, I can still train you, and then you might be able to teleport by yourself. Until then, just go with them. Your father will not like this at all.'_

'_Fine, but don't come looking for me. If I know how they think, at least one of them would be keeping an eye on me. How long will that take?'_

'_I think about 1 week. You can handle that long can't you?'_

Ryou and the others notice something wrong with their captive, but just ignore it and keeps heading towards the portal. When they go through the portal, they end up in the basement of Café Mew Mew. She ends up in Ryou's old room while she's there.

"Miss Blue, Ryou would like to see you downstairs," says Keiichiro.

"Fine, but what the blazes does he want?" asks Mirai. "Oh yeah, Keiichiro?"

"Yes, Miss Blue?" 

"Just call me Mirai. Ryou and Ichigo do."

"Ok then. Follow me please."

Keiichiro leads Mirai down to the basement again, and she finds out that another portal had been activated. Ryou told her that she has 1 hour to get anything she needed. She was to come back, but if she stayed there, they would come and get her by force.

What they didn't know was that Kisshu had given Mirai a little friend that looked a little like Masha. She named her Kit. Kit was buried in her uniform as she stepped into the portal. The countdown began.


	9. Ch8 Countdown

Chapter 8-Countdown at Home

When Mirai and Kit entered their room in the spaceship, Mirai sent Kit to find Kisshu. While Mirai was finishing her packing, Kisshu was chasing Kit into the room. Mirai had about 45 minutes left, and she had to tell him something.

"Kisshu, you do remember that you gave Kit to me right? In fact, why were you chasing her anyway?" asks Mirai.

"Oh yeah. Forgot. She—I thought she was mocking me when she said that you were here, but she was right. Why are you here?" says Kisshu.

"Ryou told me to grab anything that I needed. Apparently, I'm staying there longer than we expected. He gave me 1 hour, but I'm now down to 35 minutes."

"What would happen if you stayed here?"

"They would come after me and take me back to that retarded café. I get stuck with Ryo, Ichigo, and Keiichiro down the hall from my room."

"Mirai, why did you call your mother by her first name? What's wrong with that?"

"One-She's not my mother. Two-Now every time I want talk with you I have to be careful they don't hear us. That's what's wrong with it."

"Ok then. What time does the café open?"

"Um…I guess around 9 o'clock. I would guess they would want me out before they open. Pop by the park in the morning and look for me."

"Fine, but if you're there, we can get your training started again. How about that then?"

"Fine by me. See you tomorrow then."

She turns to leave through the portal, but she remembers what her father said about her mother. She turns towards Kisshu again.

"What did father mean by me being just like Ichigo? I heard she turns into a cat, but will it happen to me as well?" asks Mirai.

"Well, um, you will be turning into a cat, but just a small black kitten. Ichigo turns into a full-grown cat," answered Kisshu.

"Oh great!"

"If you transform, Kitten, go to the park and wait for me to be there. Just be careful not to go back to that café. You better get going before they come after you."

"Yeah you're right. Well, bye Kisshu."

"Bye Kitten."

She walks through the portal, and ends up back at the café's basement. She turns to leave, but Ryou scares her. She hears two pops, and her cat and alien features com out.


	10. Ch9 Rules and Shock

_Disclaimer__-I will never own TMM!_

Chapter 9-Rules and Shock with Claws

Ryou just laughed when he saw her ears and tail. By the time he got himself under control, Mirai looked like she was going to kill him for what he did to her. She had forgotten that Kit was in her uniform and hit her on her head.

Kit came out of her uniform and started telling her to watch where she puts her hand next time. Mirai had to cover her back up before Ryou could see her, but it was too late. He was shocked to see that she had a robot like Masha.

"Where did you get that? It looks like Ichigo's Masha," says Ryou.

"Where I got her from is none of your business. She is NOT Ichigo's. Her name is Kit. Now why did you scare me when I came back?" wondered Mirai.

"It is my business when you're here. Kit? How peculiar. Just to see how you would react, and you react just like—"

"Don't you dare say Ichigo!"

"Actually, that is who I was going to say, but how did you know?"

"Father said that I'm just like her, but I don't believe him. I have nothing in common with Ichigo."

"Yes you do. You both have cat genes, the Red Dot DNA, and you're both a mew."

"No I'm not! I am not a mew. Only Ichigo is. Just because we have cat genes and that kind of DNA, doesn't mean that I'd follow in her footsteps."

"Fine. Whatever. Here are the rules for you: First, the café opens at 9:00, and you need to leave before the people come in. We don't want you in our way."

"Fine. What's next?"

"Second, you will stay either in your room or near the café if you go out. Third, when there is an attack, you will stay away from the fighting and stay here with Keiichiro. Got it?"

"Why do I have to stay with Keiichiro?"

"We don't want you helping your brothers, Father, and /or guardian. Is that clear?"

"Fine. What time do I come back if there isn't an attack if I leave?"

"One of us will go and find you in the park. When I say 'one of us', I mean either Ichigo, Keiichiro, or myself."

"Fine." _'Lets hope they don't disturb my training with Kisshu,' _Mirai thought.

"One more thing," says Ryou disturbing her train of thought.

"And that is?"

"This." He walks up to Mirai and kisses her, but before she could hit him, she transforms into a black kitten with a green bow on her tail.

She looks up at Ryou from below, but he wasn't there. She turns around to see an even bigger black cat in front of her. She realizes that it is Ichigo.

"Well, if you aren't like me when I was that small, I wouldn't know who you were Mirai," says the black cat Ichigo.

"I'm NOTHING like you Ichigo!" Mirai yells.

"Then why did you transform into a kitten?" asks Ryou from behind.

"That is none of your business! I will never be like you!" She turns around to leave for the park.

She needed help fast, but Kisshu would be in the park for her training to start. She remembered what Kisshu said and headed for the park. Only Kisshu will be able to recognize her in there.

Neither Ryou nor Ichigo tried to stop her from running away. Ryou and Ichigo knew what would happen if they tried to stop her. She would scratch them until they left her alone.

When Mirai got to the park, she was going to collapse onto the ground, but she had to hide somewhere so they wouldn't take her back. She found a tree and climbed it. She fell asleep when she reached a tree limb. There was where she waited for Kisshu in the morning.


	11. Ch10 Explanation and Plan

Chapter 10-Explaination and a Plan Goes into Action

A little black kitten was asleep in a tree when an alien came looking for her. When he found a green bow on a black cat's tail, he knew that something must have happened for Mirai to be a kitten. He would have to have an explanation from her when he woke her up.

He leaned down to the kitten and shook her awake. It took her a minute to realize that she had to wake up. When she was up, she was staring into Kisshu's face that was close to hers.

"Morning Kitten. I see that you listened to what I said yesterday, but why are you in this tree?" asks Kisshu when Mirai was awake.

"Mornin'. Yeah, I guess I am in a tree. Can you please change me back?" says Mirai.

"Yeah sure." He leans in on her and kisses her, and she transforms back to normal. "Now tell me why you're in this tree."

"Well, when I got back, Ryou scared me and my ears and tail popped out. He then saw Kit and started saying that she looked like Masha. Kisshu, do you know who Masha is?"

"I think Masha is Ichigo's robot friend for when she has to fight us. She alerts the others when there is an alien about. Please continue your explanation."

"Ok then. Then Ryou said that I was just like Ichigo, but I said I wasn't. He then explained to me how we were the same. He called me a mew.

"After that, he gave me the rules. They were what I said about the café opening at 9:00, I'm either to stay in my room or go out until closing, when there was an attack, I was to stay with Keiichiro and not help you guys, and the last one was that either Ichigo, Ryou, or Keiichiro were coming to get me after closing."

"Ok. I got that part. Why were you a kitten?"

"Ryou said he needed to see something. He kissed me, and I transformed. Ichigo was in her cat form talking to me. You were right. She does transform as a full-grown cat."

"He kissed you?! Told ya. Now, why were you in a tree?"

"I didn't want them to find me, so I had to find somewhere to hide. I ran away from them. Kisshu, I want to go back home!" She started to cry into his shirt.

"I know, but try and get as much information as you can from them. If you have to, join them just to get the info. We will have to play along if they accept you as a member when we attack, but it should be alright with Deep Blue." He tries to comfort her.

"Hey. I have an idea. Why don't we ask him about it right now?"

"How will we do that if you can't leave the park? Oh no. You're not thinking about that earring of his, aren't you?"

"Yes. I need to learn how to summon him to you know. Can we?"

"Yeah sure. Go on ahead."

Mirai pulls out her Father's summon earring. They hear a pop and turn around to see Deep Blue standing behind then. It took Deep Blue a moment before he looked down at his daughter and Kisshu.

"Mirai? I thought Ryou and the others took you away?" asks Deep Blue.

"They did Father, but Kisshu is still going to be my teacher. Did you know that I turn into a kitten?" says Mirai.

"Yes I did. Why did you summon me Mirai?"

"She has an idea that might give us an advantage against the Mews. Go on ahead. Tell him," says Kisshu.

"Well, um, I was thinking that maybe I could become one of them, and still have my training with Kisshu. Now before you answer, think about me spying on them, and getting information from them so you could use it," explains Mirai.

"Ok, but what will happen if you get caught? Then we won't have any information on them anymore."

"Well, Ryou keeps saying that I'm just like Ichigo, so maybe I might be able to become one of them and I won't get caught. So what do you think, Father?"

"What about the battles? You can't go against them and join us if you're on their side."

"She has the idea that when we fight, Mirai and I will be fighting each other. Think of it as training for her," stepped in Kisshu.

"And I will keep the others away from us. Ichigo cannot be in the way. So can I Father?" says Mirai.

Deep Blue nods and leaves to tell Pai and Taruto about the plan. After her training with Kisshu, she sees Ryou coming towards the park. She jumps down from the tree she was in. Ryou sees her and heads toward her.

"Have you been here all day?" asks Ryou.

"Yes. Why do you care? I'm not one of your projects," says Mirai.

"Ichigo and I have been looking for you. She's waiting for you back at the café. Well, lets go."

When they reached the café, the other mews greeted her. She thought that they were supposed to have been gone already, but Ryou told them to stay.

"Girls, please go downstairs a moment while Ichigo and I talk with Mirai," says Ryou. The girls leave the room and go downstairs as requested.

"Mirai, where have you been? How did you get so dirty?" asks Ichigo.

"In a tree the whole time," she said. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Ryo? Ichigo?"

"Ryou should tell you this. I'm going downstairs with the others," says Ichigo while getting up and heading downstairs.

"Fine. Since you have the Red Dot DNA, you can become one of them, but it is your choice. No one is forcing you to," says Ryou.

"You mean become a mew?" asks Mirai.

"Yes."

"Ok. I will. It is probably better than just sitting in a tree anyway," says Mirai._ 'You have no idea what my plan is yet, and you will never find out!'_

"Alright then. Here is your pendent, so you can transform into Mew Mirai." He gives her the round yellow pendent. "I guess the others would like to meet their new partner. Come on Mirai."

"Ok Ryou." Now her plan had begun. She couldn't wait to tell Kisshu that it worked so far. Mirai smiles an evil grin at this.


	12. Ch11 First Battle

_Disclaimer-I will never own TMM!!_

Chapter 11-First Battle (or Training)

After Deep Blue told Pai and Taruto about the plan, he sent Kisshu to go and check on the plan. When Kisshu teleported to Mirai's room, she wasn't there, so he decided to wait for her until she returned.

Soon after a few minutes to wait, she arrived. She was surprised to find Kisshu asleep near the door. She woke him up, but she suddenly wishes that she didn't. As soon as he was fully awake, he started asking questions.

"So? How did it go? Deep Blue is waiting for your answer," says Kisshu.

"Kisshu. Please calm down. I'm no longer under lockdown. Can I tell Father and everyone at once?" says Mirai.

"Yeah. Lets go then. Grab hold of me, so I can teleport us both to where your father is."

"Ok."

As soon as she grabs him, and he teleports them both to the spaceship, Deep Blue sees Kisshu and asks him the same questions he asked Mirai.

"So? How did it go?" asks Deep Blue.

"Well…I don't know, but she does," says Kisshu as Mirai steps from behind Kisshu.

"Kisshu, what is she doing here? Do you really want them to come after her?" asks Deep Blue.

"Father. I came back to tell you ALL the news about the plan," Mirai says. (A/N- she says all because Pai and Taruto turn around toward the door. They can tell that something bad was going to happen.)

"Pai and Taruto, get back here so you can tell her the other part," says Deep Blue. "Now Mirai. Tell us the news."

"I'm in. They offered it tome when Ryou came looking for me today. When I said yes, they took me to the basement and explained everything, but they said that I couldn't say anything."

"Good. Now, our news. For you to prove yourself, we will attack tomorrow, so be ready for your training with Kisshu," says Deep Blue.

"Yes Father. I better go and get ready for the battle," says Mirai. She turns to Kisshu. "Kisshu, can you take me back now?"

"If that is all Deep Blue ahs to say, then yes," says Kisshu.

Deep Blue nods his head, and Kisshu and Mirai teleport back to her room at the Café. In the morning, Keiichiro came to wake Mirai up. He told her to go downstairs in the basement for further instructions.

She did as she was told. When she got there, everyone was waiting for her. She wondered why the other mews were here already. She then remembered what her father said about attacking in the morning.

"Mirai, it is time for you to prove yourself. There is an attack downtown in Lightsville (A/N-I had to think of someplace. I made it up). Your family is there, but there are 5 Chimera Animas. You will each take one, and Ichigo will destroy the aliens—" says Ryou.

"No. I have to prove myself right? So why don't I take on my family? Besides, the others need Ichigo more than they need me," says Mirai.

The others just look at her as if she was an alien that just flown into town. Finally, Ichigo says, "Fine with me. Try and keep Kisshu away from me. What about you guys?"

"Fine by me," says Mint.

"Yeah. She does have to prove herself," says Zakuro.

"Alright then. What about you Pudding?" says Lettuce.

"Fine, but tell Taru-Taru I said hi!" says pudding.

"Alright then. Mirai, you take care of the aliens. Lets go girls. We don't have all day," says Ryou.

When they all transformed, Mirai had a black color for her weird-looking costume. She had light green for the trim to match her bow in her tail. She also had black knee-high boots.

As they were heading towards Lightsville, Mirai had to go over the plan that her father told her about. She knew that Pai and their father wouldn't be at the attack sight, and Kisshu and Taruto would be there.

When they reached their destination, they see only two out of four aliens. Mirai runs towards Kisshu and Taruto while the others take on the Chimera Animas.

"Kisshu, can we please start now? They will finish by the time we can start," whispers Mirai.

"Fine. Let the training begin. By the way, you look nice," he whispers back.

They both summon swords. Kisshu's were his Dragon Swords, and Mirai's were her Death Swords. When they began fighting, the others were finished with their monsters, so they decided to watch their new partner fight.

She does really well at first, but when she starts to get tired, Kisshu starts to worry about her. He knew what she was capable of, and he was going to take advantage of that, but then he remembered that the others were watching them.

"Mirai, we need to work on you some more. I better get going before they come after me since you're wiped out," whispers Kisshu, so only Mirai could hear him.

"Yeah. I guess. Fine. See you later. Tell Father that I need to talk to him later," she whispers to Kisshu.

"Well, I've had my fun. Bye Kitten." Kisshu floats up and teleports to the spaceship.

The other mews quickly run towards Mirai when she slowly collapsed. Ichigo and Zakuro had to help her go back to the café. They were surprised at how well she did against Kisshu.

When they reached the café, Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting for them. They saw Ichigo and Zakuro carrying a figure. It took them a while until they realized that the figure they were carrying was Mirai. They both rushed to replace the two girls and brought Mirai inside.


	13. Ch12 Afterwards

Chapter 12-Afterwards

When everything was settled, Mirai heard Kisshu's voice telling her that her father would be waiting for their meeting. She had to get away from the others down the hall first.

She snuck out the room, went downstairs, and out the door towards the park. She was near the park when she heard a pop from behind her. She turns around to find her father smiling at her. He seemed very happy to see her.

"Mirai. I've missed you so much," says Deep Blue. "I heard you did excellent today. Now tell me why you wanted to talk to me about."

"Arigato Father. Well, I had this idea that maybe I could fight Ryou so I can see you more than just when we battle," says Mirai.

"Well, tell me what happens if you win and if you lose. If they are good, I will think about it."

"If I win, the I can see my family more often, but if I lose, I won't be able to see you again. Well?"

"Summon Kisshu and tell him about it. If he agrees, then that is my answer."

"Yes Father." Mirai pulls out one of her green earrings. They hear a pop, and Kisshu finds himself looking at Mirai and Deep Blue. Mirai quickly tells Kisshu about her new plan.

Kisshu look at Mirai like she did something wrong. "What did you say Deep Blue?"

"I said whatever you choose would be her answer. Technically, I don't like the sound of it at all, but it is your decision," says Deep Blue.

Kisshu sighs and looks at Mirai. "Fine, but don't lose or else you will never see us again."

"Yes Kisshu. Besides, Ryou can't fight that well. I've seen him training Ichigo once and he was bad!" says Mirai.

"Now, Mirai, if you do lose, don't forget about us and who you really are," says Deep Blue.

"Yes Father. I better go before they notice I'm gone." She runs toward the café. She realizes how much energy she has since she was fighting Kisshu earlier.

When she opened the door to the café, Ryou was waiting for her in a dark corner so she wouldn't see him. He practically scares her again.

Her cat features popped out, and she realizes that Ryou scared her yet again. She turns towards him and says, " Now what do you want Blondie?"

"Where did you disappear to? Don't call me Blondie, Cat," says Ryou.

"Fine then. Where I go is none of your business. If you must know, I just went to the park. I was thinking about stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Well for one, it was my family. I just want to see them more often than when we fight them."

"So what are you going to do about that? You can't go back to them because you're their enemy now."

'_That's what you think!'_ Mirai thinks to herself. "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could fight you for my freedom."

"What happens if you win?"

"I get to see my family whenever I want to. If I lose, I can't see them again unless we're battling them. Deal?" She gives Ryou her hand and watches him.

"Deal." He grabs her hand and shakes it. "We can fight tomorrow after you're fully restored."

"Fine." She goes up to her room with a smile on her face. It was one of her evil ones. _'We battle tomorrow. Can't wait.'_


	14. Ch13 Freedom or Locked

Chapter 13-Freedom or Locked Up?

The next day, Ryou and Mirai met in the back of the café before any of the others arrived. Today was when Mirai would be able to be free or never see her family again. She had to take that risk.

The battle was one with no power. They just had to use their fighting skills. So far, only Kisshu had found out how long she could last with anything without her father's power.

Mirai is in the lead, but the she reaches her limit. Ryou finds this out and takes complete advantage. He hits her in the stomach really hard, and she falls onto the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. She couldn't continue with her fight, so she stayed on the ground. Ryou sees this and stops.

"Come on. I thought you wanted to fight?" says Ryou after a few minutes of silence. Mirai is still on the ground.

"I did, but my last trainer who taught me would never use what you did to win. I would rather be locked up than to let you win," says Mirai. She slowly starts getting up from the ground, but only to be helped by Ryou.

"How long have you been training? Who with?"

"My guardian. I guess about a week. Why should it matter to you?"

"Who's your guardian?"

"It still doesn't concern you."

"It might since you can't see your family anymore. That is until they attack Tokyo."

"Fine. My guardian is Kisshu. Don't say anything about him or Father. I can still summon them," mumbles Mirai.

"Kisshu? He must have been teaching you well when you can last about 1 hour."

When Mirai hears about her guardian, her cat features pop out. Ryou sees the different color earrings and reaches for them. Mirai couldn't tell what her was up doing until she felt a tug on one of her earrings. She backs up, but only helps him take it out by the process.

She sees in his hand a green earring. She takes it back from him before he could ask what it was. Mirai runs inside the café and up her room. She didn't care who was there. When she reaches her room, Kisshu pops in. He stares at her for a moment.

"What happened? Why did you summon me?" asks Kisshu. She still has blood on her face from her fight.

"I lost. Ryou said something, and my ears popped out. He saw them and pulled one of yours out," says Mirai.

"How did you lose? We've been training for a week."

"I only lasted for one hour today. He took advantage of it. Gomenesai Kisshu. Tell Father as well. See you when you attack us."

"It's alright Mirai. I'm not leaving."

"You have to! A deal is a deal! I can't see you anymore!"

She hears running coming from downstairs. Her eyes turn big when she realizes that the others must have seen her. She pushes Kisshu out the window before the others come up.

"You have to leave before—" started Mirai.

"MIRAI! What is going on with you?" says a voice. It was Ryou's. It was coming up. Fast!

"You have to leave before Blondie gets here!" She pushes Kisshu out the window. (A/N-Finally!)

When she closes the window, Ryou and everyone (except Zakuro) were looking at her. She was putting her earring back before her cat ears disappeared. Her alien ears weren't going to leave until later on.

"Mirai. What are you doing?" asks Ichigo.

"I'm putting my earring back into my ear, since Ryou pulled it out," says Mirai.

"Why did you run in here? Why is there blood on you face?"

"From fighting Ryou." She didn't answer the other question.

"Why na no da?" asks Pudding.

"For either freedom or never seeing my family again."

"Which she lost our fight, so she can't see Deep Blue again," says Ryou. "I am confused on why you ran away after I took that out. Why?"

She didn't answer him. She was never going to tell him about the summoning earrings. At least not yet.

"What is so special about those earrings?" asks Mint.

"It's like they can bring them here when she takes them out," says Lettuce. Mirai sweat dropped.

"What? That's not possible. Now why did you run away Mirai?" says Ryou.

"Fine. You win. I didn't want you to murder me when you looked at my earrings. You see, they have certain powers," says Mirai. That was all she was saying for now.

"Murder you? For what?" asks Ryou. He turns to the girls. "Can you all please leave? Maybe she might tell me without you guys around."

They all leave, but Ryou. He stayed. "Answer me Mirai."

"Will you promise not to tell the others?"

"Yes. If it is bad, we might have to work with you to see what could be done about it."

"Fine, but only you. You see, my father gave me these earrings so if I'm in trouble, I could just call on them. The 6 blue ones, that are the only ones in one ear, are to call on my father's power, but to do that, I have to be in my true form. You know that form when you always scare me."

"Ok. Yeah. What are the other ones for?"

"This is the bad part. The green ones summon Kisshu, the yellow ones summon Taruto, the purple ones summon Pai, and the blue ones summon Father. Happy now?"

"No. So when I pulled out a green one, I summoned Kisshu? Why did you run away then?"

"I was afraid that you would attack him. You see, wherever the earring is, the person who is summoned goes to the earring. Yes you did. Now are you happy?"

"Actually, yes. Is that all I need to know?"

"Unless you want to know how I turn into a kitten, then yes, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I turn into a kitten when I feel weak or when I'm kissed, but I'm not like Ichigo. She turns into a cat when kissed by ANYONE, but for me, it has to be boys only. No animals will do."

"Great. When you transform, come here and find Keiichiro or myself. Got it?"

"Yes Ryou."

"Good." He leaves the room, and Mirai is alone again. She soon falls asleep while crying. She was never going to see her family again, unless they battle.


	15. Ch14 Back to School

_Disclaimer-__I will never own TMM!_

Chapter 14-Back to School

Keiichiro came by the next morning to tell Mirai that Ryou wants to see her immediately. When she got to where Ryou is, she saw another portal. Ryou sees her face and what look was on it.

"If you're thinking that this leads to your old home, you're wrong. You have to go back to school and turn in your books, unless you have a better idea that would get you away from the aliens if they come after you," says Ryou.

"Actually, I do." She teleports from the doorway to his side. "It's called I can teleport correctly now," says Mirai.

"Ok then. Take one of us with you in case you don't teleport right. Besides, you can't teleport in front of the class kids. Which will you take?"

"Well, what about you? You fight better than the others, Blondie."

"I guess I can go, but we have to leave by 2 o'clock. I still have the café to run. Tell Keiichiro I'm leaving with you."

"Ok." She goes to find Keiichiro in the kitchen. "Keiichiro, Ryou is going with me, and we will be back around 2. Bye."

She rushes to where she left Ryou. They go through the portal and finds out that they are at school. When they go through the hallway, she has to find her locker and get everything that she needs.

"Come on Ryou. I have to go to Mr. Keith's class. He is very strict," says Mirai.

She knocks on the door, and Mr. Keith answers it. "Leigh, where have you been for the last week and a half?! Who is this?"

"She has been with me and some other people," says Ryou.

"His name is Ryou. I'm staying with him since I'm under lock down," says Mirai. She said the last part under her breath so no one would hear her.

"Take a seat then. You have a lot of making up to do. Will you be staying with her?" says Mr. Keith.

"Yes I will. We will leave around 2, so we could go back to the café," says Ryou. Mirai and Ryou rake their seats. Mr. Keith hands Mirai a lot of papers.

"You do **all **of that for homework and be ready to turn it in tomorrow morning."

Mirai looks at Ryou with a hopeful look on her face. Ryou is a genius after all. Ryou gives her a 'your work, you do it' look. There goes her chance of finishing it before midnight.

When the class ended, they went to the next class. The class was math. She hated the teacher. He was Mr. Chris. She only liked the subject, and she was good at it. When they walked in, they had to say everything again.

"Alright class. Mr. Shirogane, you can take a seat by Miss Conte' since you're with her today," says Mr. Chris.

Ryou sits next to Mirai and sees what she was working on. She was stuck on a problem. The problem was y 3x + 25 – 5. He reached over and decided to help her. She accepted the offer gratefully. By the end of the period, she solved every one of them. When she was getting ready to leave, Mr. Chris gave her a packet of papers that she missed.

"Great. More homework. Aw man! More algebra. Hey Ryou?" says Mirai.

"Fine. I'll help you with your work, but only this once," says Ryou. He looks at his watch. It was almost time to go. "What is your next class? You'll just have time to get your homework."

"Um…I have Social Studies next. Then I have Science."

"Fine. Lets go. We told the others that we would be back around 2."

Mrs. Carol, social studies, was still have class, but they had to leave soon. Mirai knocked on the door and a boy opened it. It was the boy that liked her. His name was Bret.

Bret gets Mrs. Carol, and stares at Mirai. Mirai sees him and starts to blush. No one in the class noticed this, but Bret saw. Mirai saw a whole lot of work that Mrs. Carol was carrying towards her.

"Aw man. Not more work," says Mirai. Before she could get the work, she hears a voice calling her and Ryou.

"Mirai? Ryou? Answer this darn thing!" says a phone. It was Keiichiro's voice that she heard.

"Ryou, Keiichiro is calling us. Get over here!" says Mirai. She gets the phone out and says, " Keiichiro, we're here. What's up?"

"Mirai, where is Ryou? I need to speak with him about some 'tests'," says Keiichiro through the phone.

"It's for you. I'll just get me work then we can leave." She hand Ryou the phone.

A few minutes later, she heard Ryou hang up the phone and gives it back to her. He had a confused look on his face._ 'It must have been what Keiichiro told him,' _she thinks.

"Mirai! Mirai! Alien!" goes a little robot under Mirai's jacket. It was Kit.

"Aw. The little fur ball found me. Well, lets see. What are you doing here Kitten? Blondie?" says a voice. Then Kisshu pops out of nowhere.

"We could ask you the same thing Kisshu!" yells Mirai. Her cat and alien features popped out when Kisshu had arrived. The whole class and teacher saw her cat and alien ears and her tail.

"I'm after the –" starts Kisshu, but was interrupted by Ryou.

"Mirai, get your stuff and leave. He is after you!" he yells at Mirai.

"What? Why me?"

"If I tell you, then you won't leave. Get going!"

"No! I'm fighting my guardian without any help. I can handle him by myself."

"No Mirai! If you collapse, then he will get the Mew Aqua that is inside you!" (A/N-The aliens still need the Mew Aqua. They are still after it.)


	16. Ch15 Long Story

Chapter 15-Long Story

Mirai stared at Ryou in disbelief. There was no way that she had mew aqua inside her. Kisshu or her father would have probably told her, but they never did. She started to feel very weak, and she realized that she turned into a kitten again.

'_Oh no! Not now. Now he can catch her. Maybe that boy outside would be able to change her back,'_ thought Ryou. (A/N-The whole class went outside when they heard about fighting. All 3 of them were speaking in English.)

"Mirai, you have to leave now! When you leave, watch out for the others. I'll call your mother and the others," says Ryou.

"Ok. Thanks. They might be more help than me," says Mirai.

She turns around and runs outside the room to find someone to help her and she suddenly remembers Bret, and she tries to find him. She finally found him at his usual spot with his friends.

She goes up to he notices the black cat. He picks her up and starts to pet her. Mirai starts to purr loudly enough for every one of his friends to start laughing. He takes her away, so he can talk to her without looking stupid.

"Leigh, what is going on? Why are you a kitten?" asks Bret.

"Bret. It is a long story," says Mirai.

"It's fine with me. We have a long time until that alien and blonde gut leave the classroom. Do you know them?" says Bret. Mirai nods her head.

"Who are they?"

"The alien is, or was, my guardian. The blonde guy is Ryou."

"How can the alien be your guardian? You're a human."

"Let me explain, but first, can you change me back before I have to stay like this?"

"Yeah, but how?" Mirai leans up to him and kisses him. She transforms back to her human form, but her features are still there.

"I know you're shocked, but it happens all the time when someone scares me, they pop out of no where. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. How did this happen?" He points at her features that never disappeared yet. Now all of his friends see that beside him was a girl with cat and alien features. They walk over when she starts to explain.

"Well, the day when I disappeared, my father came by the school looking for me. He told me my real name was Mirai Blue. His name is Deep Blue. He gave me an animal DNA that is known as the raven mountain cat. That is how I got the cat features. You get it now?"

"Yeah, kind of. What about those alien ears?"

"You see, Deep Blue said I am half-human, half-alien, and half-cat. The alien ears come out whenever my cat ears come out. Deep Blue then said that I belong to Kisshu because he was my guardian. Afterwards, he gave me these earrings that held powers."

"What do they do?" Bret seemed all right with this.

"The green ones summon Kisshu, the yellow ones summon one of my brothers Taruto, the purple ones summon my other brother Pai, and the blue ones summon my father. Certain blue ones call on his power. I can use them, but not since I have to stay with Ryou."

"What about your mother?"

"Ichigo? She married Ryou, and she is a mew like me. She is not an alien. I got my human side from her."

"What happened after that? I'm just curious."

"Well, all of the mews an Ryou came here, and they wanted me. I fought my mother, but we both fainted after the fight. Then, at my softball game, they kidnapped me, and I've been with them for almost a week."

"Why are you here?"

"Ryou told me I had to come back. He knew that I had Mew Aqua in me when Keiichiro called before Kisshu showed up."

"Who is Keiichiro?"

"Keiichiro an Ryou are the owners of a café called Café Mew Mew. Maybe one day you could try one of our cakes. I'm sure—" Mirai got cut off by a yell coming from behind her.When she started to focus on who yelled, she saw two, no three floating aliens coming towards her. They were her family. Pai, Taruto, and Deep Blue.

"Mirai! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. First, we checked in Japan where that café is, but you weren't there. Next, we came here and found Kisshu fighting Ryou. Come on, we're leaving," says Taruto.

"I can't Taruto. I have to stay here. Father, Kisshu did tell you right?" says Mirai. She forgot about Bret and his friends were there around her.

"Yes, he did, but that doesn't mean that we can't take you with us," says Deep Blue.

She takes out one of his power earrings and braces herself. Deep Blue is confused, but still provided his daughter with his power. She crashed against a metal pole. Bret and the other boys run over to her. It took her longer for her to glow than it did a while ago.

She rubs her head and gets out her pendent. She transforms into a mew. She sees 5 girls pop out of nowhere. They ran over to Mirai and looked at the aliens. The girls transform, and Pudding and Lettuce go inside the school to find Ryou.

The fight was on!


	17. Ch16 Reaction and Decision

Chapter 16-Mew Aqua Reaction and a Decision

When Pudding and Lettuce return with Ryou, Ichigo and Mirai take him and bring him towards Bret and the others. They are surprised to see that Mirai wasn't telling the truth. They saw the green-haired alien pop out of nowhere again, but in front of them.

"Bret? Can you watch Ryou while I take care of my old family?" asks Mirai.

Bret looks shocked, but answer, "Yeah, sure. Old family?"

"Yes, they are my new family. I'll tell you later," says Mirai looking at Ichigo and Ryou sitting together. "Mother?"

Ichigo looks up at her daughter. She sees in her eyes how much she hates her father and brothers. Ichigo understands that Mirai wants to take out them herself.

"Go ahead Mirai. You can do this." She looks at the other mews and says, "Mirai will do this without you. Zakuro, can you help me with Ryou?"

"Thanks Mother. Lets go Kisshu! This will not be like training for me," says Mirai heading towards the empty place next to where they were. She teleports to the center of the area. They all, even the boys, are shocked at Mirai.

"Fine then. I see you have mastered your teleportation. DRAGON SWORDS!" yells Kisshu. His swords come to him at once.

"Lets get started then! DEATH SWORDS!" yells Mirai, and her swords come out as well.

They clash together their swords, and Mirai's swords starts glowing blue as well. Mirai feels sharp pain go through her, and she pulls away from Kisshu.

Ryo finally wakes up when he hears Mirai's cry. He doesn't understand at first, but then he sees Mew Mirai fighting Kisshu. He knew the reason why she is in pain. It was the Mew Aqua.

"I told her not to fight, but does she listen? No!" says Ryou. "Ichigo, you have to stop her before she hurts herself."

"Ryou, why?" asks Ichigo.

"Deep Blue's power and her mew power can't mix. She has Mew Aqua in her. Stop her now if you don't want to lose her!"

Ichigo and the others run towards the fight. They have to find a way to stop her, but without fighting Kisshu. Ichigo went up to Mirai and de-transforms her. Mirai collapses onto the ground and screams. Ryou sees everything.

'_Even when she's not in her mew form, she still feels the pain,' _thought Ryou. He looks around and sees the boys from the class watching a cat/alien girl scream. He recognizes one of them.

"Bret, listen, did she tell you everything? You did change her back didn't you?" asks Ryou.

"Yes sir. She told me you and the mews kidnapped her at her softball game, how she is half-human, half-alien, and half-cat, and about Kisshu. She kissed me. Is that how she changed back?" says Bret.

"Yes it is. If you think we're the villains, we're not. Can you please bring her here? I still can't get up from my fight with Kisshu."

Bret nods and heads down to where Mirai and the others are. He picks her up and takes her to where Ryou is. By this time, her pain is almost gone. she waits to hear what Ryou wants.

"Sorry Ryou. I should have listened, but he hurt you. I had to fight him. Besides, mother said I could," says Mirai. She turned to Bret. "Thanks. As I was saying, I'm sure Ryou and Keiichiro wouldn't mind if you came to the café once in a while."

"I see you told him about the café and Keiichiro. Very well then, next time, will you please LISTEN to me?" says Ryou. Mirai nods her head. "I need to speak to you and Bret alone."

"Yes Ryou. Come on Bret. We need to help him."

Bret and Mirai help Ryou up, and they start to walk towards the school building once again. They go inside an empty classroom and set him in one of the desks. He closes the curtains so that no one will bother them.

"Now then. Mirai did tell you about her past, right Bret?" says Ryou.

"Yes, but why is she staying with you if you aren't her father or relative?" asks Bret.

"Actually, I'm her half-father. Her mother is my wife. She's staying with me because she lost her freedom while fighting me. What else did you not tell him Mirai?"

"I told him everything, but where the café is. Why do you want me to tell him everything?" says Mirai.

"I can't keep coming here everyday while you're here. IT would be nice to have someone else keep and eye on you. If he wants to, he can come back with us and stay with you, but it is up to him."

"Your parents wouldn't mind if I say you're staying with me right?" asks Mirai.

"No, they already know you. I will go with you, and keep watch over Mirai. How do we get there? Where is it at?"

"Thanks Bret. Keiichiro will bring us a portal. Your new home is in Tokyo, Japan. Hope you don't mind working at the café ass your part-time job. Mirai starts as soon as we leave," says Ryou.

"Tokyo, Japan?! Oh, I don't mind at all. When will I leave to go there?"

"If you get everything you need by this afternoon, call me on this. Mine will be on, and I will come and get you." He hands Bret a phone, and signals Mirai to help him up. " We will see you later than. Come on Mirai. Time to leave."

"Fine. Bye Bret. See you soon. Come on Kit," says Mirai. Kit comes out of nowhere. "Oh yeah. This is Kit. She helps me be aware that the aliens are near me. Well, bye."

Mirai and Ryou leave the classroom. Bret thinks about what happened and gets ready to leave. He was going to live in a café in Japan. He could hardly wait.


	18. Ch17 New Member

_Disclaimer__-I will never own TMM!!!_

Chapter 17-A New Member

When Mirai and Ryou go outside, they see that the others had de-transformed and were waiting for them. The portal was ready for them to go back. When they go through the portal, Bret came out. His friends ask him questions about what happened, but he didn't say anything. He was still shocked on what happened.

When Mirai and the others reach the café, Ryou tells everyone to leave except Mirai. They all leave, but Mirai turns curious about why Ryou would tell the others to leave but her.

"What now Ryou? I have work to do," says Mirai.

"You don't have work until tomorrow. You can start with your new guardian," says Ryou.

"What new guardian? You mean Bret? How can he be my guardian?"

"Easy. He will be watching you at school, at work, and wherever you will be. Yes, I do mean Bret."

"You mean you won't be at school anymore? How is he going to watch me when we have different classes?"

"I'll have to see about getting him in your classes then. I still have a café to run. I can't keep going to your school and missing work. Now down to why I told you to stay."

"Yeah. Why did you tell me to stay?"

"I told you not to fight, but you did it anyway. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you no?"

"I said that I was sorry. I saw what Kisshu did to you and got really mad at him. Am I in trouble now?"

"Yes you are. You will stay in your room until Bret calls for us to go get him and bring him here. You can leave now."

"Fine, but do you know how old Bret is right?"

"No. How old is he?"

"He is about my age which is 14. How can a 14 year old be in charge of another 14 year old?"

"Never mind that. He will be your new guardian no matter what. Go tell Keiichiro to set up the extra room across from yours."

"Fine." She goes and tells Keiichiro the news and heads up to her room before Ryou yells at her again.

**At Bret's House**

When Bret walked in, he heard two baby cries. He knew that they belonged to his baby brothers. He saw his mother heading towards the stairs to answer the cries, but he stopped her.

"Hey Mom?" asks Bret.

"What is it Bret?" asks Mrs. Carman.

"I need to get out of this house. Is it okay if I live with a friend from school from now on?"

"I can see why you want to leave, but what will your father say? Who's the friend you're staying with?"

"He hardly ever notices me. All he sees is the two babies and not me. My friend is a girl named Mirai. She used to be Leigh Conte'. So can I?"

"Leigh? Oh you mean your girlfriend? Depends. Whom does she live with?"

"She lives with her mother, half-father, and a man named Keiichiro. Can I please go? You can meet her half-father when they come get me later."

"Fine then. Go hurry and pack your things. Then call her."

"Thanks Mom." He rushes upstairs and calls Ryou with the good news. He told him that they were on their way. After the call, Bret started to pack up his stuff. It would be a few minutes before they got there.

When he got done packing, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Carman answered it and found a blonde guy and Mirai were there. She let them in and called for her son to come down.

"Bret, you have company. Leigh is here to get you," says Mrs. Carman. She heard a 'Coming' from his room and turned towards Mirai and Ryou.

"Hi Mrs. Carman. My name is now Mirai. This is Ryou. He's my stepfather," says Mirai.

"Hi there. He will be down in a second. Are you sure it would be all right if he stayed with you Mr. Ryou?" asks Mrs. Carman.

"Actually, it helps me out a little bit. I own a café, and he can work there as a part-time job. Plus, Mirai likes him already as far as I can see," says Ryou.

"Ryou! You're pushing it way too far!" growled Mirai.

"It is alright Mirai. Bret likes you also," says Mrs. Carman.

"Mom! Do you have to tell the whole world?! And I do NOT like her. Hey guys. Can we leave before she says anything else?" says Bret coming down the stairs with is stuff.

"Yeah. We better go. Lets go Ryou. Bye Mrs. Carman," says Mirai.

"Behave Bret. Bye Mirai and Mr. Ryou. Hope to see you again," says Mrs. Carman.

Bret, Mirai, and Ryou leave the house and go through the portal. Bret seems surprised that they were in the café. Mirai and Bret go up to his room and start to unpack.

"Hey Bret?" asks Mirai.

"Yeah Mirai? What's up?" asks Bret.

"You do know that you're my new guardian tight? You took over for Kisshu."

"What? I'm now your guardian?"

"That's what Ryou says. Come on. I can show you around the café. The others are getting ready to leave."

"Ok then. What others? I only saw your mother and another person in the kitchen. Who was that anyway?"

"Um…I guess that was Keiichiro. The other mews." She turns to walk out the room, but Ryou is blocking the way.

"Mirai, where are you going? Shouldn't you be in your room?" asks Ryou.

"No, and we are going around the café. I don't need supervision when it is just around here. Why?" says Mirai.

"Fine. Just don't go near the chamber. We don't want it to break out." He turns to leave the teenagers alone again.

"What is 'it'?" asks Bret. "Couldn't you be nicer to Ryou? He seems really nice."

"You just wait until tomorrow. You and me start our jobs here tomorrow. I guess 'it' would be another animal gene. I wonder what it is," says Mirai.

The two leave, but they feel a shake as soon as they are downstairs. There was a white light coming towards Bret in a shape of another cat. It went into him and something happened.

"Oh no! Ryou! What kind of cat was in the chamber?" says Mirai freaking out.

"Why? Don't tell me that it is inside Bret?" asks Ryou. Mirai nods. "Great. It was the ginger-haired mountain cat. Oh look. Here comes Masha."

Masha comes and gives Bret one of the pendants that looked just like the others. He looks at Ryou and then at Mirai. Ryou wasn't very pleased about this. Mirai was surprised.

"Ryou, what happened to Bret?" asks Mirai

"Well, he became a mew. That gene was still in the processing chamber. I told you guys not to go neat the chamber," says Ryou. "He's the only one that is a boy mew."

"We didn't even go near it!" yells Mirai. "All we did was come downstairs, and then the ground started shaking."

"Fine then. Your training will begin tomorrow after you guys come back from school. Since you're Mirai's guardian, she can help train you."

"How can he be a mew?"

"Only girls are mews. Besides, I don't think he wants to wear the things that you girls wear."

"Yeah, that's true. What did it program then?"

"He has red shirt and pants, black for the edges, and black and red boots. We can't have him wearing heels."

"Black and red. That goes well. What kind of training?" says Bret.

"Well, learning how to fight and use weapons. Your weapons are called Blaze Swords. They deal with fire swarming around the blades. Mirai needs to work on her swords and power as well," says Ryou.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever Ryou. You could've told me about the Mew Aqua in me. Now Father wants me to stay with him and the rest of them," says Mirai.

"How would you know? He isn't contacting you is he?" wonders Ryou.

"He speaks to me through our bonds. His power earrings are the bonds. So are the rest of them. They're kind of like a tracking device."

"Fine then. Take them out. We can't have them wandering after you every time of the day."

"Well, that's where I come in right? I'm her guardian since you said so. Come on Mirai. Take them out," says Bret.

"Fine, but be ready to fight them when I take them out. They come when I take them out," says Mirai.


	19. Ch18 Shock

Chapter 18-Shock

Mirai took out her earrings in her human ears, and nothing really happened. When she was confused about this, Ryou came up behind her and scared her again. Her cat/alien features came out as usual.

She took out her other earrings, but unlike the others, the aliens responded to the calls. Mirai changed her green bow on her tail to match her new guardian's color, red. Now, it was time for Bret and the others to fight.

Everyone but Mirai transformed. She couldn't transform because of her father's power now in her. Ichigo and Bret took on Deep Blue. Mint and Pudding took on Taruto. Lettuce took on Kisshu. Zakuro took on Pai.

"You can use your weapon against him," says Ichigo to Bret. She summoned her Strawberry Bell already. He then called for his Blaze Swords.

His swords came and had fire on them already. He cut Deep Blue, but before he could do it again, they al retreated. Bret collapsed and turned back to normal. Ryou and Keiichiro brought him to his room and left. Ryou found Mirai looking very pale.

"Mirai, what's wrong? Was it your Father?" asks Ryou.

"Yes. I know my father's true power. He could have killed Mother and Bret, and the others if he wanted to, but he didn't. Why do you think he didn't Ryou?"

"He probably didn't do it because he was after you. Eh wants the Mew Aqua badly enough that he would wait until you fight. We have to have you ready in case he attacks again."

"Fine. We can start tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. He still needs to recover from Deep Blue's attacks. You guys start after school. You do know that Deep Blue isn't your father anymore?"

'Yeah, I know. It is just hard to think that Father would be my enemy. You never had to deal with this at all, did you?"

"No. My parents died and then Keiichiro took me in. Listen, your Mother knew what you were going through when her boyfriend became your Father."

"At least she has you. I have no one. I guess we are somewhat alike. You were right all along."

"You do have someone. You have me, your mother, Keiichiro, Bret, and the other mews. Now go to bed. You have a lot of work for tomorrow. I'll do the homework."

"Fine, and thanks for everything. Even if you're not my real dad, you can sure act like him." She mumbles, "Stepfather."

"Your welcome Mirai. Now get going."

"Fine."


	20. Ch19 Trouble

Chapter 19-Trouble

Early in the morning, Keiichiro woke Bret and Mirai up for school. Bret was harder to wake because he was still recovering from the day before, but somehow he was able to get up. They got into the clothes that they were going to wear and headed towards the basement where the portal was waiting for them.

When they entered the portal, they came out on the other end at school. No body was there, except the teachers that were always there before the students even came. So they decide to go over the plan.

"Bret, what are we going to do? Ryou said that you have to watch over me since you're my guardian." says Mirai.

"Shut up and don't say anything about this to him. Still, what are we going to do?"

"Fine then. I guess you're going to have to hang with me and my friends for a while then."

Riiinngg! They all run inside to their classrooms. Bret and Mirai go into Mr. Keith's room. Mirai gives him all the work he gave her to do over the night. He was surprised that she had completed all that work in one night. The trouble came when they had to sit down. He was to be near Mirai so he could keep an eye on her.

"Mr. Keith, he transferred from the other cluster. He's now in our class," says Mirai. "His name is Bret Raffs."

"Fine then. Lets see. Bret go sit behind Don Pit," says Mr. Keith.

He didn't like this idea of seating at all. "I can't. I have to be next to Mirai. It's orders."

"Oh? Who is Mirai? Whose orders?"

Mirai raises her hand. "I'm Mirai." Everyone looked at her for a moment like she was a ghost.

"As to whose orders, her mother's and father's. I promised her father that I would keep her safe," says Bret.

Now everyone knew who her parent (mother) was, but they had the wrong one. They know her mother whom Deep Blue gave her to. Since she now lived with her REAL mother and stepfather, no one knew who they were.

"Who is your mother and father Leigh?" asks Mr. Keith.

"My name is Mirai Blue, not Leigh Conte'. My mother is Ichigo Shirogane and my stepfather is Ryou Shirogane. You met him yesterday. He was Blondie," says Mirai.

"Fine then Mirai. I need to speak with them. Now if you don't mind."

"Fine." She goes through her book bag and pockets, but she can't seem to find something that she was looking for. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong? What did you forget?" asks Bret.

"I can't call Ryou or Mother," says Mirai.

"Why not?"

"I forgot Kit! Do you have your phone that Ryou gave you yesterday?"

"Yes. Here you go."

He gives her his phone, and she calls Ryou. It took a while until it connected, but they got through.

"_Hello? Bret is everything okay over there?"_ says the person on the other end. It was Ryou.

"I'm not Bret. It's Mirai. Yeah everything is fine, unless you count that your teacher wants to see your parents fine," says Mirai. "He wants to see you and mom now."

"_Ok then. That's going to be hard to do."_

"Why is it going to be hard? Just summon up another portal."

"No, you're missing the point. It's hard for your mother. She and the others are fighting the Chimera Animas. They-"

"What? Are the aliens there?" interrupted Mirai.

"_I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

"Deep Blue is going to kill them. You have to stop them before anything else happens!"

"_They left about 5 minutes ago. How do I stop mews and aliens from fighting?"_

"I don't know! Just stop them!" Mirai's eyes start to form water. She gives the phone back to Bret and runs out of them room.

She leans against the wall and starts to cry. She was crying too much to even notice that someone was next to her. Arms wrap themselves around her and try to comfort her. She looks up at Bret.

She begins to weep into his shoulder until she calms down. She tells him everything that Ryou said. He was surprised that they didn't even bother to call them.

"It will be alright Mirai. We will have our turn soon, but not right now," says Bret.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on. Lets get school over with for today, so we can go home and see they're alright. We still have training after this you know. Stepfather said that we have to be ready for Deep Blue and the others," says Mirai feeling a little better."

"Fine. You win. Lets go back into class."

They go back into the classroom and resume their seats. No body asked what happened out in the hall, and they weren't going to say anything. When school was finished for the day, Mirai and Bret didn't see a portal waiting, so Mirai decided to teleport them both home.

When they reached the café, they ended up in front of Ichigo and Ryou looking very mad at her. They both gave her a lecture on teleporting when someone could have seen them. She just shrugged it off, and her and Bret began their training because they really needed to destroy Deep Blue. Soon.


	21. Ch20 Training

_Disclaimer__-I will never own TMM!!! Please read & review!_

Chapter 20-Training for Battle

After Ryou and Ichigo stopped yelling at Mirai, they took them both downstairs. They were going to train for battle. What confused them the most was that the other mews were there as well. The others saw their confused faces. They turn to Ryou.

"Ryou, did you tell them the plan?" asks Zakuro.

"No, not yet," says Ryou. He turns to Mirai and Bret. "Your training is going against the mews. There is no power or weapons. You will just use your fighting skills."

"Is this just like our fight, but this time the others are helping you?" asks Mirai.

"Yes it is. Ok then. Zakuro, Lettuce, and I will go against Bret, and Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding will go against Mirai. I have my reasons for not going against you, Mirai."

"Fine then." They began to fight each other.

It took them a while until they were finished. They trained for at least two or three hours. Bret beat Lettuce and Zakuro, but lost against Ryou because he was too tired. Mirai beat Mint and Pudding, but struggled against Ichigo. She won her matches.

They were all exhausted, but they somehow walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Bret and Mirai still had homework from school, but since they worked hard, Ryou and Keiichiro did their work for them.

Before they went to bed, Ryou told them to stay. He had a strong feeling about tomorrow. He already told the others about it, so all that was left was Bret and Mirai.

"Listen, I have a strong feeling that they are going to attack tomorrow, but to be sure, I'm still sending you both to school. If we call you during school, that means that I was right, and you must leave school to help your comrades. Understand?" says Ryou.

"Yes Ryou," they say together.

"Good. Now get some sleep. Don't forget Kit again Mirai."

They both head upstairs to bed with worry on their faces. What if they didn't make it? What would happen if they lost the fight between Deep blue? All they could do was wait for it to happen.


	22. Ch21 Last Battle

Chapter 21-Last Battle

The next morning was the same as the day before. Keiichiro came and woke them up. When they were finished, they went to the basement and through the portal. They arrived before most of the other students.

When the bell rang for the start of class, they went to Mr. Keith's room. Unlike yesterday's outburst, Mirai gave the teacher a note that her parents gave her earlier. He put Bret in front of her. Unlike yesterday, she had Kit in her pockets in case they called.

After half an hour, Kit and Bret's phone started to ring. They knew what that meant. They looked around the classroom to see everybody looking at them. They ignored them and answered the call.

"_You know what this means don't you?"_ asks the person the phone. Again, it was Ryou.

"Yes, we know. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Where are the others located? We'll teleport there," answers Mirai.

"_Good. They're at Downtown Tokyo. Hurry up and transform. They need backup!"_

"Fine. Bye." She hangs p the phone and looks at Bret.

He nods his head, packs up his books, and finds his pendent. Mirai follows suit. Everyone in the classroom stare at the two students now wearing black, red, and green. They see cat and alien ears and a tail with a red bow on Mirai, and golden cat ears and a tail on Bret. They transformed.

After they put their stuff in front of the classroom, Mr. Keith stops them before Mirai grabs Bret and teleports to Downtown Tokyo. They needed to hurry up and help their comrades.

"What is it Mr. Keith? We need to leave," says Mirai.

"Where did the two students go? You're not leaving," says Mr. Keith.

"We are the two students. I'm Mirai and this is Bret. We have no choice. It's either you let us go, or Ryou will kill you."

"Where are you going?"

"Downtown Tokyo. The others are in trouble. This maybe the last battle against humans and aliens," says Bret.

"Last battle?"

"Yes. They have been battling since I disappeared not so long ago. Now, if you don't mind, my mother needs us," says Mirai grabbing Bret and teleporting to where the battling was taking place.

They see the other mews and run towards them. Ichigo and the others see them. They greet each other, and turn towards their enemy. The aliens now see not five, but seven mews. The aliens fly towards the mews and begin attacking.

Mirai and Bret were after Deep Blue. Ichigo and Zakuro were after Kisshu. Mint and Lettuce were after Pai. The two kids, Pudding and Taruto, were left to fight each other.

Mirai and Bret summoned their weapons and started attacking the leader of the aliens. Bret cut a deep gash in Deep Blue's arms, and Mirai cut deep in his chest. They cut him a couple more times until finally he dies.

When the other aliens see that Deep Blue has fallen, they stop their fighting and retreat back to their home planet. Deep Blue and given Bret and Mirai many gashes, but they weren't that bad. They still fainted from the power and loss of blood.

Ryou and Keiichiro show up when everyone goes back to normal. They see the fallen teenagers and rush towards them. They decided to go and get their stuff. Keiichiro materialized another portal. Everyone goes through and end up at their school. Again.

-------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked this! This is almost done, but please don't kill me when it's over. I might have a sequel up, but I'm not so sure it will be up. Please let me know what you think of this!

Ichigo-2007


	23. Ch22 Worry

Chapter 22-Worry

Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding went back to the café, and Ichigo and Zakuro went with Ryou and Keiichiro to the school. When they were in the hallway, Ryou was carrying the unconscious Mirai, and Keiichiro carrying the unconscious Bret.

They put the two down and went into Mr. Keith's class to get their stuff. His homeroom was switching from Mrs. Carol's class to Mrs. Jane's class. What the two adults didn't realize was that the classmates were in the hallway. They see their missing classmates. Mrs. Carol sees what they are looking at and turns to knock on Mrs. Jane's door.

The other teacher sees them and looks for an explanation. She sees a purple haired girl and a red haired girl and walks over to them.

"Excuse me, but what is wrong with Mr. Raffs and Miss Conte'?" asks Mrs. Jane. The students and Mrs. Carol wait for Zakuro and Ichigo to answer her, but Ryou and Keiichiro came out.

"She is not Leigh Conte' anymore," says Ryou. He looks at Ichigo. She nods her head in understanding. "She is Mirai Shirogane. Well, they're both unconscious-"

"What are you saying Ryou? My last name is 'Blue' not 'Shirogane'," says Mirai trying to get up.

"Ryou, she should still be knocked out. Deep Blue got her really good. Her and Bret," says Ichigo.

"It's the object in her. It's healing her wounds rapidly than expected. Keiichiro, we must get back and run a test on her. Mirai, stay still."

"Fine Ryou," says Mirai. She goes back down and goes back into unconsciousness.

"Who are you four, and how does they have all those scratches?" asks Mrs. Carol.

"I'm Zakuro, this is Mirai's mother and stepfather, Ichigo and Ryou Shirogane, and this is Keiichiro," says Zakuro.

"They have THOSE because we came from battle. We were just fighting aliens to save Downtown Tokyo," says Ichigo. "Ryou, what happened to her alien side? The side from Deep Blue?"

"They disappeared I guess. When they destroyed her father, they went away from her for good. Or at least they should have. She now has the cat genes in her," says Ryou.

"They will explain everything when they return to school after they recover. Now, we must leave," says Keiichiro to the teachers listening to them.

"Ok then. Will they be back tomorrow?" asks Mrs. Jane.

"No. They need to rest to full capacity before we send them anywhere," answers Ryou.

"Ok. Lets go students. Back to class," says Mrs. Carol.

She gets everyone in his or her right class. Ryou and the others leave with Mirai and Bret unconscious. They go through another portal and are once again in the café. Keiichiro takes Bret to his room upstairs. Ryou puts Mirai on a bed in the lab.

After a couple of hours of testing, Ryou and Keiichiro see what had happened. It was due to losing her alien heritage. It gave her too much to handle. Her body was used to the alien features, and it took much out of her.

He tells the others, and then goes up to Bret's room to clean up his scars. They were easy to do since he was sleeping. He did the same to Mirai once he was done with Bret.

---------------------

_So? What did you guys think? Please let me know! And thanks so much for the reviews!!!_


End file.
